The present invention relates to an image display, and in particular, to cooling for display panels (such as: a plasma display, a LCD display, an OLED display, etc.), for example, and/or cooling for various kinds of boards, and image processing elements thereof, as well.
For a flat-type image display (such as a plasma display and a liquid crystal display, etc.), high-brightness and high-definition of images or pictures are required, and with an increase of a number of electronic parts used for image processing, heat generated by the display panel and various kinds of substrates also increases. Therefore, cooling of such heat generating parts becomes a problem to be solved.
A display described in Patent Document 1 [Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-235843 (2005)] achieves a solution for said heat generation problem of the display panel module and the various kinds of substrates. Patent Document 1 discloses structures for conducting the cooling of the display panel module, and various kinds of substrates for discharging heat therefrom, with provision of a cooling fan obliquely installed on a ceiling portion of a back cover.
Also, an additional image display that achieves a solution for the problem of the increase of heat generation of the display panel and the various kinds of substrates is described in Patent Document 2 [Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-22281 (2001)]. Patent Document 2 discloses structures for conducting the cooling of the display panel module and the various kinds of substrates, including providing a side-surface of a substrate, with circuit parts installed, facing a side of the display panel.